RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for The Gauntlet (Season 9)
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Gauntlet Template RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for The Gauntlet (Season 9) The intention of this page is to keep tips and FAQ for [[The Gauntlet (Season 9)|The Gauntlet (Season 9)]] in one place, which will hopefully help people race this event. :For a list of other seasons, see: The Gauntlet The Gauntlet ''(Season 9)'' is a special event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the NISSAN ALTIMA (2016), during the . The Gauntlet (Season 9) starts ~October 23 and will end 3 days later (at 00:00 UTC on ~October 26), regardless of the date entered. The NISSAN ALTIMA (2016) has been added to the Supercars Championship '16 career series and the Supercars: Altima Power Play bonus series in the Elite group. The alternative prize for this feature, if the player already owns the NISSAN ALTIMA (2016), is R$###,### OR ### . Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: cloud save before every event, if you lose cloud restore, if you win cloud save and try the next one. 213.149.184.183 wrote: New method. If you lose, right after you cut finish line, minimalize RR3, close RR3 and start again. Brakes :Win this challenge with brake assists disabled In this goal the racer has to brake for themselves, no low or high brake assists, use markers on the side of the road and shadows to pick braking points. :Win this challenge with damaged brakes Brakes have been damaged, so the braking performance is lower: * brake earlier than normal * cut corners. Colliding :Win this challenge without colliding Normally a little contact is allowed, if the window is broken the goal will be red flagged. * Avoid any contact with other cars * Cut corners * Perform outside overtakes :Win this challenge without colliding and with damaged brakes As explained above, goal is starting to get harder! :Win this challenge without going off-track or colliding As explained above, goal is starting to get even harder, no corner cutting. :Win this challenge without going off-track, colliding or skidding As explained above, on a tight track with is one of the hardest goals. :Win this challenge without traction control and without colliding As explained above, with the TC assist disabled it’s easier to skid into another car, nothing about off track, so cut corners and outside overtake. HUD :Win this challenge with the HUD disabled The Heads Up Display (HUD) displays all the in game data, including the speed and time. * Use a stop watch to judge the time (in particular on Autocross) * Use the in car speedometer for Speed Snaps / Speed Records. Map :Win this challenge without the Map This tests the players knowledge of the circuit, * follow a lead car * watch road signs pointing left and right Off-track :Win this challenge without going off-track Four wheels off track will result in a red flag, two wheels are fine. *Perform outside overtakes, so bots do not push you inside :Win this challenge without going off-track and with worn tyres As above, with the added challenge of worn tyres, brake earlier, but do not cut the corners. :Win this challenge without going off-track for more than 2 seconds As above, except a little off track is allowed. :Win this challenge without going off-track for more than 5 seconds As above, except a little off track is allowed. :Win this challenge without going off-track or skidding As above, with the added challenge of no skidding, see below. :Win this challenge without traction control and without going off-track As above, with the added challenge traction control assist, so more likely to skid off track. Skidding :Win this challenge without skidding No skidding is allowed, any skid will result in a red flag. *brake early and accelerate out of corners :Win this challenge without skidding more than 3 times As above, a little skid is allowed, possibly a timed skid of 3 seconds will red flag :Win this challenge without skidding more than 5 times As above, a little skid is allowed, possibly a timed skid of 5 seconds will red flag Steering :Win this challenge with Steering Assists disabled Players who use steering assist low or high will notice a big difference in the sensitivity of the steering, this will need to practice to get used to no steering assists :Win this challenge with damaged steering that randomly pulls left or right The car will veer left and right, normally there is a noise before the veer, so turn the volume up and listen, when the noise is made either brake or lift the accelerator, tilt B will help. :Win this challenge with the steering pulling left The steering will constantly veer left, possibly increasing as the speed increases, hold the device at an angle to stop the veer. :Win this challenge with the steering pulling right The steering will constantly veer right, possibly increasing as the speed increases, hold the device at an angle to stop the veer. :Win this challenge without Traction Control and with steering pulling left :Win this challenge without Traction Control and with steering pulling right As above, with the added challenge that TC assist is also disabled. Touching :Win this challenge without going off-track, skidding or touching other cars One of the hardest goals, no touching is normally an instant red flag, although the last season, a light contact, or rub was allowed. No skidding and off-track as above. :Win this challenge without going off-track, skidding or touching other cars (Traction Control disabled) As above. :Win this challenge without touching any other cars or barriers As above, except any contact with any object will red flag. Traction Control :Win this challenge with traction control disabled Traction control (TC) assist is disabled, brake earlier and power out of turns, as there is nothing about contact, skidding, or off track, perform inside overtakes, any loss of traction will result in a side swipe of bots, but no loss of speed. Win :Win this challenge :Win this challenge (using Boss Car) These are the straight forward goals, just win. Worn Tyres :Win this challenge with worn tyres Worn tyres gives lower braking and acceleration, it’s easier to skid, perform inside overtakes so not to lose time, manually turning TC assist off can help, if the car is skidding too much. ---- General Tips Strategy See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Strategy Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) List of Offline Bots Names See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#List of Offline Bots Names List of The Gauntlet (Season 9) Bots Names This event has a different set of offline bots: Methods to slow bots down Start / End Strategy This The Gauntlet (Season 9) starts ~October 23 and runs for # days, there is no strategy to start late. Cloud Save / Restore See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Cloud Save / Restore * Note: If the first restore still displays the progress screen, try a cloud restore for a second time FAQ How do Gauntlets Work? The Goal is to bank 250,000 points, which will win the NISSAN ALTIMA (2016). The player starts with 20 tickets, each challenge requires 2 tickets to run. Challenges are separated into two types: # Standard challenges: Normally with a choice of cars as well as a random track, event type and different special conditions. The player is temporarily rewarded with points for winning the challenge. # Boss challenges: Normally with the goal car, random tracks with Head To Head or Cup races, unlike previous boss races, which where against Magnus, in season 9 the boss races are vs the same bots used in SAB1000. The special condition will be to win the race, then to win the race with no more than 5 seconds off-track, to 4 seconds, and sone on until to no off track, as the runs progresses. Winning the boss challenge will bank the points, won in standard challenges, since the previous boss challenge. Once the Boss challenge is won all points gained to that point are banked, so can not be lost. Once sufficient point have been won, the next rank is reached, R$ or rewards are awarded, the car roster may also change, depending on the rank. The further the challenge the harder the condition, however more points are also rewarded. Points are only banked when the boss challenge is won. If the standard or boss challenge is lost, any points gained, since the previous boss challenge will be lost. Ending the run will keep all the banked points, only the temporary points will be lost, the rank and car roster will also remain the same, The Gauntlet will restart from challenge 1. If a challenge is lost, the payer has a menu with the following choices: # Retry: Pay with to retry the same challenge. Paying to retry does not use more tickets. # Skip: Pay with to skip the challenge and go to the next challenge (not recommended) # End Run: Restart from challenge 1, with the same car roster, the challenges are gradually harder each run. There are countless strategies to achieve the goal of winning the car, for example: # Run every challenge with no restarts. The hardest method. Normally needs the standard and Boss cars to be upgraded to a high PR. # Run as many challenges as possible, by upgrading the boss car and possibly the standard challenge cars, once the player reaches an 'impossible' challenge, restart the run. # Run as many challenges as possible, without upgrading the cars with , once the player reaches an 'impossible' challenge, restart the run. # Run as many challenges as possible, without upgrading the cars at all, once the player reaches an 'frustrating' challenge, restart the run. # Run two challenges and the boss challenge, to bank the points, then restarting the run. This allows players who have cars with no upgrades to still achieve the goal. Car Service How can I service the car when I already finished the boss challenge? The NISSAN ALTIMA (2016) can only be serviced on boss races. Other cars can be serviced in their car series, if owned, or during non-boss stages. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? Unlike special events, where losing reduces the target, for Gauntlet goals, if the challenge is not won, the only option is to restore from cloud, pay to retry or end the run and restart the challenge. It is possible to force close the challenge, which may reduce the target. Although force close and restart won't restore your ticket, restoring a save does Once the cloud save is completed, before a challenge is started, that challenge is then fixed, meaning if the challenge isn’t successfully completed, a cloud restore will return to the same challenge, giving the option to re-run it again, practice, practice, practice. However this also means if the 'fixed' challenge proves to be too difficult the only option is to end the run. The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing When is the last time I can start this Event? Michael P wrote: Based on historic start and end times the means The Gauntlet (Season 9) will start ~October 23 @ 00:00 UTC, and will automatically close # days later, ### ## @ ##:## UTC. Will this event be added to the race career? This is a new feature; it is unlikely to be added to the career. Will the car be available to win in the future? The NISSAN ALTIMA (2016) is available to win if the challenge is completed in # days, the NISSAN ALTIMA (2016) can be purchased. Can I buy the car? The NISSAN ALTIMA (2016) has been added to the Supercars Championship '16 career series and the Supercars: Altima Power Play bonus series in the Elite group. What is the minimum PR / upgrades required RR3 Michael P wrote: My recommendation is to start the upgrades as soon as the first boss challenge is started as they take 2 Hours 30 Minutes , there is no need to wait for them to complete before doing continuing the events. As soon as level 1 upgrade is complete start level 2 upgrades. Normally only R$ upgrades are required, as long as you slow the bots, see Time Shifted Multiplayer and Methods to slow bots down How much do the upgrades cost? For car details see here: * NISSAN ALTIMA (2016) For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * Upgrades Section NISSAN#NISSAN Altima - Every car in the game with upgrade and PR values. - Direct link to the NISSAN Altima What is the PR upgraded with R$ for the cars and which series are they in? As soon as the cars are known it may help to upgrade them to PR with R$, they area available in the following series: How often are tickets generated? 1 ticket is generated every 30 minutes, with a cap on 20 tickets. 2 tickets are required to run each challenge. Useful Pages See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Useful Pages Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself or leave comments on the [[The Gauntlet (Season 9)#WikiaArticleComments|The Gauntlet (Season 9) Comments]] and an editor will add them later. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel maybe useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corners be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B ? * What assists - brakes high / low /off ? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that maybe useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event, if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to [[The Gauntlet (Season 9)#WikiaArticleComments|The Gauntlet (Season 9) Comments]] and let us know ;-)